That Butler, Fated
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: Certain visitors come and plant an idea in the young earl's head, when it comes true, he only has to convince Sebastian in order to find his happiness again. warning, yaoi


_Hey guys! So this fic may be a little OOC, but please bear with me on this one. If I feel like it, I might make it a two shot, but… Anyway, the rating will probably go up later, so don't say I didn't warn you. If you don't like yaoi, then you should probably leave now. I don't own Kuro or these characters, only this plot. So please let me know if you like it, thanks!_

**His Butler, Fated**

Ciel's P.O.V.

It all started out like a normal day; it really did; and I only wish it could have stayed that way. It would have been easier to go on if that had been the case; but no, fate was a cruel mistress and decided that the stupid, annoying, and perverse Lau and his quiet… Sister, girlfriend, maybe even lover; I honestly don't know what kind of relationship those two hold, but anyway, they just had to come on the day that I was completely, utterly, and quite literally drowning in work. There was a light knocking at the door; quite obviously Sebastian. "Come in," I said with a frustrated sigh, laying my head down on the table. "You have some guests who wished to be entertained, My Lord, and it would be wise to comply." He stated matter-of-factly. I groaned and lifted my head, only to let it fall back down with a dull thud, winching as the throbbing in my tired brain only increased. "Now, now, that isn't very good of you, you could damage that pretty face of yours, and that would be quite a shame." He scolded lightly with the tease evident in his voice. When I didn't even respond, he walked over to me and lifted my head, turning the chair with his other hand and lifted my chin up to face him. "Are you feeling well today, My Lord?" He asked. Maybe it was the headache I had had that was somehow affecting my hearing, but Sebastian almost sounded concerned at that moment. "Sebastian." "Yes, My Lord?" "I have been doing paperwork non-stop since this morning, and have hardly made a dent in it, and now I have to go and amuse some guests, adding further delay to the work. What do you think my answer is going to be!" I said, nerves wearing extremely thin at this point for no reason besides the fact that I was exhausted before noon. He sighed and pulled me up and caught me when I stumbled forward. "Goodness, you really must be tuckered out. I'll have to tell Lau to be brief." He commented with a gentle pat to me back as I groaned yet again, letting my head bury itself further into Sebastian's body. "Come along now, Young Master; the sooner you get down there, the sooner you can come back up." Sebastian said with a small smile that had the barest hint of sympathy, and there was a flash of gentleness in his eyes. Okay, so not only was I hearing things, I was also apparently seeing things, too. He led me down to the drawing room where low and behold, there was the noisy Asian with his quiet also Asian girlfriend. "Ah, hello, little Earl! It's wonderful to see you again." He said with a smile. "I am here to tell you some stories, please sit down and listen." Lau said, motioning to a chair that was across from him. I did as he requested and took my seat, Sebastian stationed behind me. I could feel his gaze on me and it made me somewhat uncomfortable. "Tell me, little Earl, have you ever heard of the red string of fate?" Lau asked me. His smile seemed to widen when I shook my head and he also seemed to grow more sinister. "Well then, let me tell you a story or two about it, and then I'll explain to you what the string is." Lau said, stroking Ran Mao's thigh. I sat back and nodded at him to begin his stories. "Walking home one night, a young boy sees an old man standing beneath the moonlight (Yue Xia Lao). The man explains to the boy that he is attached to his destined wife by a red thread. Yue Xia Lao shows the boy the young girl who is destined to be his wife. Being young and having no interest in having a wife, the young boy picks up a rock and throws it at the girl, running away. Many years later, when the boy has grown into a young man, his parents arrange a wedding for him. On the night of his wedding, his wife waits for him in their bedroom, with the traditional veil covering her face. Raising it, the man is delighted to find that his wife is one of the great beauties of his village. However, she wears an adornment on her eyebrow. He asks her why she wears it and she responds that when she was a young girl, a boy threw a rock at her that struck her, leaving a scar on her eyebrow. She self-consciously wears the adornment to cover it up. The woman is, in fact, the same young girl connected to the man by the red thread shown to him by Yue Xia Lao back in his childhood, showing that they were connected by the red string of fate." He finished his tale with a slight nod and a smirk.

"Well then, how did you like that one, hm?" He asked, looking to me and then up to Sebastian. "It was fine, but I believe you said you had more than one to tell me." I pointed out. I shifted in slight anticipation for the one that he could tell next. "Oh my, do you really want to hear another one? Very well then. Which one shall I give next…" He thought for a moment before an 'aha' look graced his features But before he could say anything, Sebastian cut in. "We really don't have time for another story, so if you'd hurry with your explanation of the string, that would be much appreciated, seeing as my master has much work that needs to be done." He said firmly. That brings us to now; an odd silence made itself known in the room we were in before Lau spoke up. "It's always work with you, isn't it, Earl Phantomhive? Indeed, we have been here for quite a while. I suppose I should tell you about the string now." He said with some disappointment lacing his voice. "Now then, the red string offate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of those that are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. According to Chinese legend, the deity in charge of 'the red thread' is believed to be Yuè Xià Lǎo (月下老, often abbreviated to 'Yuèlǎo' [月老]), the old lunar matchmaker god who is also in charge of marriages. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soul mates or a twin flame. Personally, I like the one with the string around the pinky, but that's just my opinion." He said, standing up and looking down at me before walking over and leaning down, he whispered into my ear, "So, who do you think you're tied to, little Earl…?" And with that last-ehem-sentiment, he followed Sebastian out the door with Ran Mao trailing not far behind. I could only sigh and fall back into my chair as I felt my eyes droop and the last thing I remember was my mind repeating the question that Lau had asked me: _"So, who do you think you're tied to, little Earl…?" _Who indeed.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

As I led the two through the expanse of hallways, Lau kept asking odd questions here and there about nothing in particular. Once we arrived at the front door, Lau stopped me and I turned to give him a curious look. "What do you think of the red string of fate, Sebastian?" He asked with a playful smile. "I think it is a myth; a mere story for little children to be told at bedtime and nothing more." I said dismissively, waving my hand and opening the door for the odd pair. They stepped outside, but Lau turned to me once more. "But don't you want to know who you're destined to be with, who you would spend the rest of your life with?" "Life with?" He asked, Ran Mao echoing him. "No I do not, and even if I did, I would not count on them being with someone like me for the rest of eternity; good day to you sir!" I said, closing the large door in their faces. I sighed and massaged my temples, trying to clear my head. Why, I wonder, did I become so unsettled by such a topic? I shook my head of those thoughts and returned to the drawing room to get my Bocchan ready for his dinner; he had spent most of the day listening to Lau's silly stories after all. However, when I got to the room and knocked on the closed door also calling out to my Bocchan, I became worried when I didn't get an answer from my dear master. I slowly opened the door, only to see that my master had fallen asleep in the chair, and in a very awkward position. The child was very likely going to have uncomfortable cricks when he awoke and would most likely have me massage his back and shoulders to release the tension. I picked up the Young Master and carried him up to his room. Looking down at him, I was yet again reminded of how small and helpless he really was. I was amazed at the power he held over others, despite his size. As I prepared him for bed, I began feeling an odd fluttering sensation in my chest; it was an occurrence that had been popping up a lot lately, especially when I was around or thinking about the Young Lord. Once he was laid snugly in his bed, I knelt and placed my left hand behind my back and the right one over my supposedly non-existent heart. Oh, but what is this odd pulsating vibration that I feel? I quickly stood up and ran out of the room. Demons were creatures with no feelings of love and joy, but of hatred, despair, and destruction, with the occasional lust on the side. So what the hell was this human heart doing in my chest? I had to figure this out immediately, not to mention keep this information from the Young Master; what would he say if he found that I was in such a situation. I could feel my breathing become ragged and uneven as I struggled, but to no avail; and soon, my world went black…

Ciel's P.O.V.

I woke up in the dark this morning, meaning that I had gotten up before Sebastian had come to wake me up. I sat up and arched my back and brought my hands up beside my head in a stretch, using one hand to stifle a yawn, and that's when I noticed it; there on the pinky of my right hand was a thin red thread. This was probably some kind of trick that Sebastian was playing on me to mock my interest in what Lau had told me the night before. Huh, speaking of Sebastian, he was probably the one who brought me up to bed; that would have given him the perfect chance to tie this on. However, when I started trying to take it off, it went right through my hand. I waited for a little bit longer before I decided I would have to dress myself for the day, although I was wondering how I was going to manage with this infernal string around my finger. It went through my clothes, just like it did with my hand, so that was good. Although my dressing ability was far inferior to Sebastian's… Enough said. I walked out of my room and began making my way to my study, red string dragging behind me. It made me turn to look at the long strip, making me wonder to whom it actually led to, and if and when I found them, how would I react and also how would that other person react? Then I got a horrible idea; I was going to follow this accursed thread. I picked it up and to my surprise; it stayed solid in my grasp this time. As I walked I fed the string to my hands and followed it with not only my hands, but also with my eyes. It looked so very, very long; it had to be if it continuously wound around my mansion. If only Sebastian were here to help me find my supposed soul mate at the other end of the red thread. Then all of a sudden, the string became a little shorter. Huh, that's interesting. Along the way I passed my other servants, Tanaka, Bard, Mey-rin, and Finni, all of whom looked at me as though I was mad. "Um, young Master, what exactly are you doing?" Mey-rin asked, looking as though she was worried about my actions. So I gave her a truthful answer, one that was sure to lock in their opinion of my mental health. "I happen to be following the red string around my pinky so I can find out to whom or to what it may lead too." I stated bluntly. They looked amongst themselves for a moment before catching up with me. I suppose I wasn't too insane for them after all. I found that the more positive and happy things I thought of Sebastian, the shorter the string seemed to become; how interesting… I thought that maybe the person on the other end could be Elizabeth, but she was nowhere near the mansion. It was certainly not one of the servants; they didn't have any threads on their fingers anyway. We all came to a stop when the string went under the door that led to Sebastian's room. The five of us looked at the door for a moment before I turned my head back slightly to look at them over my shoulder. The others stared dumbly at me for a moment and then Bard spoke up. "We'll just, uh, y'know, go now. Good luck with Mr. Sebastian, then." He said whilst dragging Finni and Mey-rin away with him with Tanaka not too far behind them. I gazed after them for a second more before turning to the door to open it, only to run into Sebastian's firm chest. I looked up at him as he smirked down at me. "I thought I could hear voices on the other side of my door. Now tell me, what is the Young Master doing down here when you could have just called me to you?" Sebastian said with a hint of mocking in his tone. "Well maybe I felt like taking a walk and just happened to find myself at the door leading to your quarters; did you ever think of that?" I shot back, at the same time; I felt the string get a bit longer. He looked almost hurt at my words, but he quickly replaced it with another accursed smirk. "You know, Young Master, it isn't very nice of you to lie to me, I would like for you to tell me the truth as to why you're here, if you'd please." He said with a hint of agitation in his usually calm and indifferent voice. I raised an eyebrow at him; now I was getting suspicious. What was up with him lately; I know I'm not seeing or hearing things now. He bowed before he stepped back to the side to allow me entry into his room; which consisted of a small bed, an even smaller desk which held some papers and two notebooks and a couple of pens, a shelf with varying knick knacks displayed on the three levels, and a tiny trash can that was overflowing with crumpled up papers beside the desk.

I sighed and turned to face Sebastian and saw that he closed the door behind himself. "You don't have a lot of possessions, do you?" It was more of a statement that a question, but he answered anyway. "But of course not, I don't really need materialistic things, and you are avoiding my earlier question; what are you doing here when you could have just called me?" He reiterated. I sighed and shook my head lightly, "I don't think you would believe me if I told you" "Try me" He said arrogantly with a challenging look burning in his eyes. I frowned, well; let's get this over with, shall we. "Alright, what would you say if I told you I followed a little red string that was tied around my little finger that somehow led me to you; and letting me see that you also have the other end of that same string on your finger?" I asked him bluntly, losing all hope that he would believe me the moment the words left my mouth. He giggled-actually giggled- before it slowly turned into almost maniacal laughter, and I could feel my face burn as his laughter continued. I watched in dismay as the string got even longer, now able to touch the floor again. Sebastian finally let his laughter die down as he brushed tears from his eyes. "Honestly, My Lord, you don't really believe those stories that Lau fed you, do you; and you actually think that you and I are bound in any other way besides the contract? Do stop your lies and tell me why you came, sir." He said in a voice that was still slightly uneven and wavering from the laughter. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and bowed my head so I could see my feet. "I told you that you wouldn't think I was telling the truth…" I whispered, watching the string keep growing and coiling between us and even begin to tangle up as I felt a tear fall from my eye. This was stupid, why was I upset about this, all he was doing was taunting me; there's nothing different there, really. But despite what I tried to tell myself, the stupid tears fell anyway; this was probably absolutely hilarious to him. Without another word, I ran out the door and slammed it behind me, not wanting to be seen like this. I got maybe ten feet at the most before I was pulled back by the string; falling backwards to the floor, landing on my side; I vaguely heard a thud behind me, but I could have cared less right now. I curled into myself and cried myself to sleep in the hall, not caring if anyone else saw me.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

After my poor Master left I stared at the door for a moment, perhaps I was being too cruel. My thoughts didn't last long before I was suddenly yanked against the door, left hand first, making an audible thud. I could clearly hear Ciel sobbing in the hallway, wrenching something in my chest, causing a sick flipping feeling in my stomach. I put a hand up to my chest, feeling the now familiar beat, only this time, that beat was much faster. I carefully maneuvered myself so I could open the door; and when I did, I saw my prideful Little Master asleep on the floor, his pale cheeks where blotched reddish-pink with the stains of tears, and I could hear him whimpering from where I stood. I made my way to him and gathered his tiny frame in my arms, reminding me of just how helpless and vulnerable he really was. I admit that even I forgot sometimes that he was still only a child beneath the mask of the adult he made himself out to be. I smiled sadly down at him as he relaxed in my arms, all traces of any possible nightmare gone; he wasn't really as heartless and cruel as he thought he was; he's just very lonely and scared, especially after those wretched occult people abused him. To what extent had they really hurt him, I wonder? I lost myself in thought as I carried him into his room and laid him gently on the bed and tucked him in. However, when I tried to leave, I was held back by something that tugged me backwards ever so slightly. I furrowed my brows in confusion and walked back over to my Bocchan and I noticed that his right hand was now sticking out from under the covers just a bit, and when I tugged my left hand back, it did something to make his right hand move. How very odd; perhaps the story is true and there was such a thing as a little red string that connected those who were destined to be together, and as Lau said, it may stretch and tangle, but it can never break. But as of now I had two problems: one, the one that I could figure out later was how to keep my precious Bocchan alive for eternity; I mean humans can live to be about one hundred at the most, and with how terribly fragile he was, he probably wouldn't even make it much past fifty. He would be gone; lost in the blink of an eye, for me, a demon that had no fathomable expiration date. Then there was the one that needed attending to very soon; the fact that I was stuck here was a little uncomfortable to say the least; I divested myself of my overcoat-mildly surprised that it went through the thread-my tie, shoes, socks, and lastly, my vest and white dress shirt. I neatly folded them and placed them on the floor next to my Bocchan's bed so they wouldn't get wrinkled and carefully slid into his bed and pulling him against my chest; for now, just enjoying his tiny body next to mine. By this point, our hands could only be laced together, for it was the only comfortable position they could be put in, and it felt odd, but very right to hold his hand and have him pressed against me like this.

Ciel's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up extremely tired and drained from last night, but for some reason, I felt really comfortable and warm; especially if I curled up to the firm body that was next to me…. Wait… WHAT! I was suddenly aware of someone watching me as well, causing me to bolt upright in bed. I looked over to my right to find my butler staring up at me with a smirk and soft eyes, he was laying on his stomach and propping his head and part of his upper body up with his right hand. His other hand was in between us and my right hand was laced together under it. Oh God, he wasn't wearing anything save for his pants, this was not how I wanted to wake up today, or better yet I didn't want to wake up at all. "Good morning, Bocchan~" He said smoothly with a seductive edge, like when he was seducing women. "What are you doing in my bed, Sebastian? I don't really want to see you right now… Non-believer." I retorted childishly, but when I tried to pull my hand away from his, they wouldn't come apart. "Um, you can let go of my hand now, Sebastian." I said, shaking my hand to find that our hands were still connected. He chuckled and gave me an intense gaze. "It seems as though we will be stuck together until we can get Lau's advice on how to get unstuck. Our hands are tied together with the red thread, it would seem; I can't see it, but how else would this-" he held up our entwined hands "-be happening otherwise?" I could only stare dumbly at our conjoined hands and give weak tugs, proving that out hands wouldn't be coming apart any time soon. Well, this was going to be a long day, wasn't it? We needed to contact Lau and his little tag along to see if they would be able to help us.

*time skip*

Throughout the entire day, Sebastian and I had received stares from not only the other servants, but also the people who passed us in the streets. There were whispers all around, some good while others can't be repeated. Some of the women called us cute and told Sebastian to be careful about who saw us together. A few others said we made a 'charming couple' and I couldn't believe how many times people asked how long we'd been together. Good god, when was Lau going to get here? I swear, I'm going to die of embarrassment if I have to put up with this much longer! When we finally made it back home, Lau was already there waiting for us. "Ah, so it seems that you've found your beloved; although I didn't think it would be so soon; the black butler and his boy master, very interesting indeed." He mused to himself. "Enough, if you would kindly tell us the way to get unstuck that would be wonderful." Sebastian said with an irritated edge to his voice. I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one who was having a rough day. "Oh, well that's quite obvious, too obvious for me to just tell you. So let me give you a hint, a riddle of sorts; what act brings two people who are in love closest together, not only physically, but also emotionally as well? Although you might be a bit young yet to carry out such an act, little Earl…" He closed before he walked out of the room with Ran-Mao bouncing along after him. I looked up at Sebastian with confusion clouding my thoughts, probably making itself visible on my face. "What did he mean, I'm too young, Sebastian? What do we have to do?" I asked him, feeling very much like a small child again.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I looked down at my master; ah my sweet child of a master. I knew exactly what Lau was talking about and he was probably right about Bocchan being too young for it. I never actually thought I would see the day that I got a chance at having Bocchan in such a way. This also gave me an idea to help solve the problem of his mortality. "I don't mean to get off topic, sir, but if you had the choice, would you rather just stop aging and be unable to die of any human means, keep your soul but still be vulnerable to me alone because I would wrap your soul in a shell that only I could break or would you rather be a demon?" I asked as casually as I could with a question like that. "Wait, what, you're asking if I would rather be an immortal human or a demon? Well, I don't like the idea of complete equality, as horrible as that might sound so some, and as much as I would like to be able to fight for and defend myself, I don't want the hassle of making contracts or dealing with incompetent contractors and going hungry if I can't find a good soul because I would probably be a picky eater. And you said if I were just immortal, I could still renounce my soul to you, but I wouldn't die of jumping off a cliff or of getting shot in the head. Yeah, I would definitely go with just plain immortality." He finished with a huff. I really cannot believe that he just said all that in one breath, and actually, I think that's the most he's said in quite a while. Immortal Bocchan it is then. I made sure he exhaled before I leaned down to press a kiss to his soft, plump, pink lips and managed to pry his mouth open with my tongue. He put up little resistance and I was able to blow the spell of immortality into his lungs, making sure I held his nose, even as he began to struggle; I could not let this go wrong under any circumstances. I knew this was painful for him, I could feel him jerking and twisting in my grasp, desperately trying to breath, but I couldn't let him. He had to wait for the spell to seep into his body, and that meant he had to die first, preferably by suffocation if this was to work properly. I hated doing this to him, but turning him to a demon would have been much harder on him. I could feel the life quickly draining from him and his struggles becoming lax and weak. I was almost tempted to let go so I wouldn't have to see him lifeless, even for a moment. But then, thinking of him aging and dying irrevocably made me continue to hold him down. I waited until he was limp and stilled in my arms with a weight and silence that only the dead could make, as I broke the kiss that killed him. I lifted him up with my free arm and carried him to bed as quickly as I could and managed to open his door, closing it with my hip. I carefully laid him down on his bed and gazed at his lifeless features; he looked almost like he was sleeping, so innocent and calm, but there was a difference. He was horrifyingly still and I was actually afraid that I wouldn't be able to wake him in the morning. I looked out at the setting sun and slipped his clothes from his body as I did with myself, not bothering to do much else. I slid under the covers and held his rapidly cooling corpse to myself, feeling as though I would burst into tears at the thought of permanently losing my precious master. I closed my eyes, forcing myself into a shallow and fitful sleep, a single black, waxy tear falling from my eye.

*time skip* *morning*

I woke with a start, looking franticly down at the lifeless form of my Bocchan; I knew it was time to wake him. I leaned down again to place my lips over his cold and unresponsive ones, allowing my tongue to slip back into his mouth, but this time, I snaked it down his throat, reaching his shuddering soul. I licked it once, savoring the indescribable delicacy, before wrapping my tongue around it and pulling it up, into my own mouth. I made sure I didn't completely swallow it; just enough to coat it in my own darkness as a protective shell that, as I promised; only I myself could crack. I quickly pushed it back into his body, after all, a body could never survive very long if it lacked a soul. Once it was securely in place, I drew back from him and waited. After a few minutes of stillness, I saw the first sign of life in my dearest little master. I watched anxiously as his eyes fluttered briefly, and then went still again. I nearly cried as he groaned and lifted his arm up to his face to cover his eyes and attempted to sit up, beginning to shiver violently. I gently pulled him back down and wrapped my body around his to keep him warm. After all, if one is for all intents and purposes dead for an entire night, then their body would lose a substantial amount of heat. "Hush, Bocchan, you need to rest until your body recovers." I told him gently and nuzzled his neck while rubbing his arms to get his blood circulating again. He mumbled something and sluggishly curled into me, allowing me hold him as I pulled the comforter up to his chin. "Just go back to sleep…love." I said quietly and he nodded, either not caring that I had addressed him casually or just being too tired to notice. I smiled and kissed his forehead before drifting back into a much more peaceful sleep, feeling that I could rest a little easier knowing that he would be safe and that he wouldn't be dying any time soon.

*time skip* (this is getting annoying, isn't it?)

Ciel's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling warm and cozy again, the source of this comfortable heat pulled me closer as I began to wake up. The first thing I noticed was the dull ache in my stomach, and looked around drowsily, finding myself pressed up against Sebastian's bare chest. I looked up into his peaceful face as he smiled gently down at me and I managed a tiny smile myself as I gazed back up into his eyes. I didn't really think, I just reacted; bringing my left hand up to his face and hesitantly placing it on his cheek. I gasped quietly as he closed his eyes and let out a deep and contented purr emanated from his chest. "Good morning, Bocchan, I can imagine what you're very hungry after sleeping for two days straight plus being dead for a night." He said softly as I nodded my head. "Well then, once we get rid of this little problem"-he held up our connected hands again-"then I will be more than happy to feed you." He said, his voice becoming slightly strained and his face taking on a miffed expression as he stared at out conjoined limbs. "Be thankful it's our hands and not our feet that would be rather odd. Also, you never answered my question as to how we undo the string." I pointed out, watching him take on a sheepish grin. "Yes, I am thankful; and about your question, it would seem as though we have to engage in sexual intercourse, in other words, we're going to have to have sex." He said. My mind went completely blank at the last word. "W-well then… Um, I don't know anything about it, really." I said awkwardly. I heard him sigh above me and blushed when I felt him nuzzle my neck. "It seems as though I will have to teach you about sexual education after this," I could feel an unnaturally large and wide grin spread across his face, his tone was making me slightly uneasy, " We're going to have _lots_ of fun with that…" Sebastian said while maneuvering around for a moment before lifting my naked form from the bed. How I got undressed, I had no idea, and I was not about to ask. He made his way to my door and shifted me so he could use his right hand to reach out and lock the door. After that, I found myself flat on my back on my bed, looking up at a very amused Sebastian. I was taken completely off guard by this side of Sebastian; I mean, I knew he was a demon, but I was used to him acting as my butler; my perfect butler. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about pesky clothing this time, ne?" Sebastian purred seductively. "Don't worry, love, I'll be as gentle as possible with you; after all, this does seem to be your first time doing this, hm." Oh dear Jesus, this was not happening! Ah, but it was, and I figured that out the moment he pressed his lips to mine. I squeaked in surprise as I felt a hand rub one of my nipples; I really didn't think they would be so sensitive!

Normal P.O.V.

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's reaction to such a light and simple touch, deciding that he wanted more of them. He lightly traced his finger over the small slit, the boy's penis becoming erect from the tease. "So, you've never even touched yourself, had a wet dream, none of that?" Sebastian asked curiously as he switched to the other nipple to hear that cute noise again, he tweaked the nub as be broke the kiss, feeling Ciel's neglected nipple. Ciel shook his head and blushed furiously when his arousal brushed against the other's leg, trying not to lose himself to his sensitivity. "Well we'll just have to fix that then, now won't we, love?" he asked before catching Ciel in a searing kiss, moving his free hand to brush feather light touches all over Ciel's chest and stomach while the other one remained locked with the younger boy's hand. But as soon as his fingers slid across the burn branded on the boy's back, Ciel grabbed his hand and turned his head to break the kiss. "Don't, please don't." He whispered quietly, looking up at Sebastian with scared and distraught eyes. Sebastian got the message and pulled his hand away from the pinkish mark, instead, bringing it up to the child's face and gently rubbing his knuckles against the rounded cheek. The demon gave the small boy a gentle peck on the forehead before he continued with his ministrations, making sure to avoid the brand. Sebastian dipped his fingers over his master's hip bones, causing the little hips to buck upward to encourage the touching, but he whined when the hand retreated. "S-Se-Sebastian!" That was really all Ciel could get past his incoherent mind as he was drowned in each sensation, Sebastian chuckled deeply in the back of his throat, the sound causing goose bumps to break out over his sensitive virgin body. "Such an impatient little love I have, hm." Sebastian cooed, finally allowing his hand to gently rub the very tip of Ciel's cock just enough to be felt. The boy cried out, tears of pleasure overload began to prick his eyes; as Sebastian bent down and began to lap at the small child's pert and perky nipples, working his sinful magic with his hand and tongue. Sebastian kissed him again, running his wet tongue over the seam in Ciel's lips, slipping the appendage in when the boy let out a gasp. The battle was quickly won by the far more experienced demon, although at this point, the normally up tight little earl couldn't bring himself to care, it all just felt too good to resist. Sebastian decided that he would keep things simple tonight so he didn't overwhelm his tiny lover. He reached over to uncap a small bottle of oil and liberally coated his fingers with the liquid. He smiled and gently kissed the shivering child, using the distraction to push a finger inside of the little earl's body. He could feel the body beneath him tense considerably and he broke the kiss. "I know this is very uncomfortable, and it will hurt soon, but you must try to relax, love." Sebastian whispered as he slid a second finger in to join the first, carefully watching Ciel's pained expression. He frowned when a choked whimper met his sharply tuned ears and began to slowly shift his fingers in a gentle scissoring motion, only drawing more agonized cries from the child. Sebastian sighed softly and began thrusting his long slender fingers in and out of the tiny body, sending them a little bit deeper every time they slipped back in. Ciel began to relax, the rhythm loosening him up a little bit, but he was still in discomfort, especially when Sebastian twisted his fingers slightly to touch different areas inside of him. Sebastian was about to give up and just put the last finger in when suddenly, Ciel practically screamed and arched off the bed at a nearly impossible angle, bucking his hips frantically to get more of that delicious sensation. Sebastian smirked and brushed that spot again, getting a similar reaction. "Found it~" He cooed. Ciel looked at him, heavily flushed and panting. "F-f-f-found w-what?" he asked, barely able to form a coherent sentence. "Hm, oh, I found a special little spot up here that makes you feel really good. It's called the prostate." Sebastian explained with a gentle nudge to that spot again, milking more of those beautiful sounds from the little child that was squirming underneath him. He set up his rhythm again and Ciel hardly even noticed when a third finger wiggled its way into him, he was so lost in all of the pleasure. Ciel whined when Sebastian's fingers left him, drawing a chuckle from the butler. "Hush now, love, I'll give you something much bigger than fingers." Sebastian whispered sensually as he spat into his hand and ran it over his straining member, catching Ciel's attention. Until now, he hadn't really given much attention to _that_ part of Sebastian's body, and its size had him reeling. "Uwwwaa, this isn't going to work if that's going where your fingers went!" The tiny boy said nervously, eyeing the large cock that stood at attention before him as Sebastian chuckled at his expression. "Don't worry, I'll make it work, I'm just going to have to be extra careful with you, that's all." He said cheerily as he gently pushed Ciel back down on his back and leaned over him. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and looked up at him with piercing eyes and nodded shallowly, trying to keep himself calm and as relaxed as possible for what was to come. Sebastian kissed him and guided his erect penis to the child's twitching entrance. He began pushing himself in to about half way before he just couldn't penetrate anymore. "C-Ciel, you need to r-relax, l-love." He said through gritted teeth, looking down and noticing the tears spilling from the little child's eyes and his shallow, labored breathing. "Deep breaths, okay? J-just take nice deep breaths and let your body calm down." Sebastian whispered as he gently stroked his charge's flat stomach, watching as the boy struggled to gain control of his breathing again. When he finally slowed down a little, Sebastian moved over him to suck at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, biting down to mark his skin and show that Ciel belonged to him; then he continued sliding himself into the lithe body below him, albeit a bit slower this time and he managed to distract him by gently squeezing and pumping his flagging arousal, bringing it back to its former state. Once he was fully sheathed inside of his little lover, he rocked his hips marginally to get a feeling for the boy's tight insides. They were both panting by now and Ciel was beginning to wiggle his hips to find a more comfortable way to accommodate Sebastian's size. After what seemed like an eternity to Sebastian, Ciel finally nodded for the 'okay' and Sebastian began a slow pace, wary of the little winces that crossed the earl's round face. Sebastian slowly began to move faster and push himself deeper with each thrust and getting his tiny love accustomed to the rhythm and feel of the action. Judging by the now more pleasured expressions that shadowed his master's face, he was doing a good job. He began angling his movements to hit the child's prostate head on, making his master scream and writhe, begging him for more. Sebastian continued to pound into the little earl, feeling his body tense and clamp down on him; he knew what was going to happen now. He leaned over the boy and whispered into his ear. "Cum for me, Ciel; call out to me." He felt the heat tighten around him almost painfully and gasped at the ironically heavenly sensation. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed his butler's name as he came on his chest and stomach as well as his butler's abdomen. Sebastian came after a few more thrusts, gasping the little earl's name. Sebastian pulled out of the tiny body and smirked at the uncomfortable whine he received; watching his own semen spill out of the twitching hole. He rolled over and moved closer to his lover, noting that their hands were no longer forced together. He smiled and pulled Ciel closer to him and kissed his swollen lips, staring lovingly at him. Ciel blushed and buried his face into Sebastian's chest before muttering a flustered 'I love you' and drifting into sleep. Sebastian chuckled and wrapped them both up in the covers, falling asleep himself; but not before he said 'I love you, too' and hugged the boy to his chest.

*time skip* the next morning

Ciel woke up the next morning with a persistent pain in his lower back, so he shifted to find a more comfortable position, only to find himself face to face with a very pleased and satisfied looking butler. "Good morning, my love." Sebastian cooed, placing a kiss on the now very red faced child's forehead. "D-did that really happen last night?" Ciel squeaked and timidly hid his face in his hands when Sebastian's smile broadened considerably. He pulled the covers back and revealed the stained sheets and the dried cum on Ciel's thighs, earning a look of shock from the younger. "Does this answer your question, love?" The butler asked with a crocodile grin. The boy nodded hesitantly and let himself fall back onto the bed. Sebastian laughed and kissed the others lips before cuddling into the smaller frame. "And so begins the eternity that we share." Sebastian whispered quietly so that only the two of them could hear. On the other side of the door, Tanaka was happily if not awkwardly 'ho ho ho'ing, Bard was in shock with a nervous grin plastered to his face, Mey-rin was dying from blood loss and was crying out of happiness for her young master and disappointment for herself, and Finni was just smiling. "It's a happy ending after all." He said in a cheery voice, not knowing what happened at all between the butler and the master in the hours prior.

Fin.

_Hey, so I really hope you all liked it, it took me forever to finish this, and I got it done while we were flying in our family plane; our Cesena Sky Hawk, 86Echo. I am so glad that I finally did it and I got the idea from Wikipedia, surprisingly. Anyway, please R&R with no flames, all though constructive criticism would be nice. _


End file.
